


Thousand

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Thor 2 spoilers but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #23: Thousand</p><p>In which Loki and Tony finally have an actual conversation about the age issue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really hard. I wrote what I wanted to say while forgetting to check the word count and suddenly I had 300 words so I had to cut quite a bit. Hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Some notes about the age:
> 
> In Thor 2, we learn that the Aesir live roughly 5000 years. Which means that I had to use a bit of math to calculate Loki's age. I went and looked into some life expectancy rates and what I found said that roughly 70 would be good and after a bit of fiddling I found that 71*71=5041 and decided to go with that. If the Aesir age one year through one human lifetime that will mean that they are 5041 after 71 lifetimes. Which means that Loki's 2059 makes him the equivalent of 29 - Tom Hiddleston's approximate age when he filmed Thor.

Loki eventually calms down (though Central Park undergoes some reconstruction in the meantime) and they manage to talk about it like the adults they pretend to be.

“Why?” is Loki’s simple question. He doesn’t know what else to ask. After all the effort he put into it, Tony is saying no and while he gave him the option it’d never occurred to him that Tony might not say yes.

“I can’t give up my life. Immortality’s too big a commitment.”

“It’s not forever. Just 5000 years,” Loki tries, but he knows that the attempt is pathetic. Still, he is not above being pathetic, not this once.

Tony chuckles and smiles a half, rueful smile.

“How old are you?”

“2059.”

“So we get 3000 years together. And then you die and I’ll be left alone for 2000.Even ignoring that, I can’t watch all my friends age and die. And eventually, I would lose you too? 2000 years to drive myself crazy’s not a good idea. I’m not made for lasting that long. And what if we split up? Give an infinite amount of monkeys an infinite amount of typewriters and an infinite amount of time and eventually they will type the words of Shakespeare. 3000 years is a long time. I’m giving you the one lifetime I have. Is that not enough?”

Loki sighs. He'd sneak him the apples but he knows Tony will then leave him faster than staying with him throughout his lifetime will take him away. 

“Okay.”


End file.
